


The Book of Thani : Origins

by SluttyPumpkin6353



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Other, shit post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPumpkin6353/pseuds/SluttyPumpkin6353
Summary: A demon of debauchery and greed is locked away in the many tomes of Thani throughout the land.  The books are cleverly disguised as light tomes and appear normal to an untrained eye.....When Sothe opens the chest and gives it to Micaiah the book slowly starts to possess and rot the girl's mind.Otherwise known as a retelling of Radiant Dawn in the most legitimate way possible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Book of Thani : Origins

Things had gone considerably well for the Dawn Brigade. It wasn’t until they met a stuttering priestess by the name of Laura that things started to turn south.

“I need – I need – I need to find that medicine. Our abbot – abbot made it! He makes the best – the best – the best shit!” it was like her words were stuck on a loop but she still said them confidently.

“The Dawn Brigade is on it!” Micaiah said jubilantly. There was no discussion but Sothe had his doubts.

“What do you mean by ‘the best shit’? I thought you said he was ill?”

Laura nodded, “Yes – yes – yes! Very ill!” Laura’s head twitched on each ‘yes’ she shouted enthusiastically.

“HHHMMM!” Nolan screeched while scratching his beard, “Convincing argument.”

“Wait a minute how is that conv” –

“We are helping her and her abbot Sothe.” Micaiah scolded.

“I think she is talking about drugs Micaiah.” Sothe whined in response.

“4/20 blaze it!” Laura put two fingers to her lips.

“Like, voom!” Leonardo flipped his hair. “I am convinced.”

“Hah! Hah! Hah!” Edward found a stick and was fake fighting with it. “Gotta work out my arms so you take me to the TOWER! Oh. We aren’t there yet? My bad.”

“No Eddie.” Leo said. “We are only on chapter 2.”

“Ah crap….”

Edward gets a level up anyway, making him the strongest member besides Sothe. Lucky for Eddie though because Sothe was about 10 chapters away from being useless anyway.

“What is this about a …. Tower?” Sothe asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nolan, Edward, and Leonardo said in unison.

At the storage dump where the soldiers pillaged the goods from the locals, a certain box spoke to the on duty guard.

“Heeeey!~~~ You wanna let me outta here doncha!?!?!?”

“For the last time Thani no. I am not letting you out.” The guard was adamant. Here was poor old Frank. He was here for five years because he needed money. The damn voice coming from the book in the box had been pleading for this entire time to be let out.

“LET ME OUT OF THE BRRRAAAUUUXXXX Frank. I need fresh air.”

“You’re a book. You don’t need anything.” Why was he having this argument? Why couldn’t a magical book just stay silent?

“IIIIIIIIII’VVVVEEE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAAAAAIIIIILLLL~~~ROOOOAD! ALLL THE LIIIIVE LOOONG DAAAAIIIII!”

“What the hell is a railroad?”

“TEEHEE!”

Thani liked talking about the technology from other worlds.

“Y’all got some wifi?” The book asked.

Frank answered, “I literately have no idea what that is.”

Thani was an interdimensional demon who was locked away inside a book and then locked away inside this box. It was a sad existence but at least the demon could annoy Frank.

“Hey Frank.” The guard uptop said. “Commander Fiona said she found a book that matches the description of ….. that thing in there.”

“UUUOOOOOWAAAAAH you found a sister fragment of mine sOuL? Nice….”

“Oh Goddess preserve us! There’s more than one! Send a message to the commander! Quick! That book must be sealed away!”

But before they could a thief by the name of Sothe started his attack on the upper terrace and the rest of the Dawn Brigade took the bottom. Each time a member took damage Laura shouted, “WAIT! WAIT! Wait, wait, WAIT! Beeeefoooore you go out on the battlefield and get KO x PAWNED! Let me HEAL YOU FIRST! Great! NOW GO out there and get hurt so I can GET SOME XP~rience!”

Poor Laura. The only way she leveled up is if her teammates suffered….

She enjoyed it though.

Back up top the one who talked to Frank had perished. Sothe had Frank cornered.

“If you kill me that’s fine.” Frank said as he raised his spear in defense, “But do not open that chest and use that book. Trust me, that is a world ending demon.”

“Pffft. That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” Sothe said.

“No. Wait! I” – Sothe killed him. He died a hero…. A hero with a message unheard.

Sothe took his next few turns to open the boxes. He is a thief and there was treasure. He found a windedge for Eddie. Nice. And then a nice gilded book. It looked like your typical everyday light spell. Sothe took both items and divided the loot.

“I’ve never seen a tome like this.” Micaiah said while they were safe. “Must be a rare find.”

“Can you use it?” Sothe asked.

“I will give it a go.”

Thani of course knew better than to say a peep. She would miss good old Frank. But she got what she wanted. And a host to boot! Oh yes, things were looking favorable. And it was all thanks to Sothe. She would make sure to reward Sothe later.


End file.
